Trágica Navidad
by MyVintage.Vampire
Summary: Edward y Alice son los únicos sobrevivientes de una tragedia que sucedió en su familia, en la víspera de Navidad, pero no recuerdan nada... Los Cullen los adoptan ocultándoles toda la verdad, pero y si lo descubren?. TH. EXB CXES EMXR JXA//Mal Summary
1. Introducción

_**Advertencia**_**: Este Fan Fic no es Edward x Alice, que quede claro, pero si alguno de ustedes quiere que sea Edward x Alice, dígalo, yo haría una votación y mayoría gana, disfruten.**

_Estos personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, excepto alguno que sea de mi invención o de ustedes a lo largo de esta historia. _

_PD: Kimy y Tacha son hermanas de Edward y Alice. _

* * *

**Trágica Navidad**

**Introducción**

**Edward POV. (10 años /Alice 9 años)**

Estábamos en la víspera de Navidad, con Alice estábamos en el tercer piso buscando los regalos de mamá, papá, Kimy y Tacha.

-Edward- me llamo Alice tirando de mi polera

-¿Qué?- pregunte dándome la vuelta para encontrarme con el revoltoso pelo negro azabache de mi hermanita y sus risueños ojitos azules.

-El regalo de mamá, lo habíamos escondido en el cuarto de Tacha- dijo Alice,- Iré por el- murmuro bajito, sin dejarme decir nada salio corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Bufe, Alice siempre era así.

_Crack_.

El sonido de un vidrio quebrándose llamo mi atención, me asome por la escalera, y no había nada, baje cauteloso, hasta el segundo piso.

-¿Alice?- la llame con temor,- Alice ¿estas bien?- pregunte el pánico se estaba apoderando de mi al no tener respuesta alguna de mi hermana.

-_Ediie_ estoy aquí- suspire al escuchar la cantarina voz de Alii.

Me iba a girar para volver a buscar el regalo de los demás, pero una silueta negra entrando por la ventana de la habitación de Kimy me alerto. Salí a todo lo que daban mis piernas hacia donde estaba Alice, no era nadie de la familia, mis padres y hermanas estaban abajo, mamá preparando la cena de Navidad, con mis hermanas ayudándola junto con papá, solo faltábamos nosotros dos.

-¿Qué…- no deje que Alice siguiera hablando le tape la boca y lleve un dedo a mis labios diciéndole que guardara silencio.

El armario de mi hermana estaba abierto, ya que Alice estaba buscando en el, abrí la puerta donde estaban todos los atuendos colgados y entre hay arrastrando a Alice.

-Hay alguien en la habitación de Kimy- susurre demasiado bajito pero aun así Alice me escucho porque puso una mueca de terror,- no hables, estaba entrando por la ventana.

Alice se puso pálida como un vampiro, tenía miedo al igual que yo, pero tenia que ser fuerte, uno de los dos debía mantener el valor.

Nos quedamos hay escondidos unos minutos más Alice había encontrado el regalo de mamá mientras se trataba de acomodar sigilosamente a mi lado.

Un grito agudo lleno la casa, un grito que ambos conocíamos bien, el grito de pánico de Mamá cuando sucedía algo malo.

-Tenemos que bajar Edward- susurro sin aire Alice y con el pánico marcado en sus finas facciones de duendecito. Pase mi mano por mi cobrizo y revoltoso cabello, estaba nervioso, no sabia que hacer, no podía dejar sola a Alice aquí. Pero… y si el extraño estaba aya abajo con toda mi familia.

_Bang…_

El estruendoso sonido de una pistola sonó, Alice lanzo un gritito de terror, pero le tape la boca, no podía estar solo. Nuestras respiraciones eran bastante irregulares, mi frente tenia una capa de sudor, Alice se asomo cautelosamente abriendo un poquitito la puerta corrediza del armario.

-Edward- articulo con sus labios sin ningún sonido,- esta subiendo- volvió a articular, cerrando despacio el poco espacio que abrió del armario.

Permanecimos quietos, con miedo en ese armario cerrado, la claustrofobia empezaba a invadirme, no podía estar más tiempo enserado en ese lugar, estaba haciendo una calor insoportable, Alice se daba aire con la mano al igual que yo, pero el aire era pesado, caliente, (**N/A: no pensar mal**); La respiración de Alice era mucho más agitada que la mía. Por un momento pensé, que la casa se estaba incendiando, por el calor sobrenatural que se sentía.

Alice abrió la puerta del closet, y su cara fue el vivo retrato del miedo, terror, y pánico, me asome para ver que pasaba; en la gran cama estaba el cuerpo inerte de Papá y junto a el, el de Kimy, la cortina estaba quemándose al igual que el cobertor blanco, que en esos momento era rojo por la sangre que desprendían ambos cuerpos, mire a Alice, le tome la mano y Salí de ese armario, el marco de la puerta de Kimy estaba incendiándose, la escalera que llevaba al tercer piso y la mullida alfombra de la habitación de Alice igual.

Corrí con Alii detrás de mí aun sin soltarle la mano, la escalera que daba al primer piso estaba intacta, pero abajo se veía que estaba incendiándose todo. Bajamos cautelosos pero con rapidez, la escalera podría quemarse en cualquier momento, mire los ojos de Alii, estaban opacos sin brillo alguno, sus labios hacían una línea recta, y sus facciones de duendecillo no mostraban ninguna emoción, pero sabía que quería llorar, la conocía demasiado.

-Vamonos- le dije sin más, ella asintió, solté su mano para que se moviera mejor… _Grabe error_, dijo una voz en mi mente, Alice camino junto conmigo rápidamente, salimos de la casa intactos.

Corrimos juntos hacia un árbol lejano a la casa, estábamos actuando para sobrevivir, pero… Alice se colgó de una de las ramas bajas, esta se rompió emitiendo un sonoro suido, y después de eso vi a Alice tirada en el suelo, llorando, la rama callo en mi cabeza, y tirado en el suelo semi - inconsciente al instante, después de eso solo recordaba unas sirenas, luces de colores, y que tomaban a una inconsciente Alice en brazos al igual que a mi.

-A…lice- fue lo ultimo que pronuncie, antes de verlo todo negro.

* * *

_**Hey!, espero les aya gustado la introducción, el fan fic salio de un sueño y un dibujo. **_

_**Chicos, Chicas, díganme si les gusto, el titulo es Trágica Navidad, porque el suceso pasa en Navidad, y el sig. Cap. Es en navidad.**_

_**Para los que leen **__**Stay My Baby,**__** tranquilos voy a actualizar pronto, ya tengo el capitulo, me falta el final, que no tengo, no me culpe falta de inspiración, espero no se molesten. Vamos falta poquito para Navidad.**_

_**El sig. Cap. Va hacer largo, y lo subiré el 24 o el 25, como gusten díganme cuando se les apetece más**__**.**_

_**Rosas, Dulce, Críticas, Bombas, Tomates, Disparos… ETC…ETC…ETC… denle a Go! **_

_**A y una cosita, Edward y Alice son hermanos, su verdadero apellido en el 1º Cáp. Es por ejemplo. Marie Alice Brandon Masen (para que suene y tenga los dos apellidos)**_

_**Y lamento que este capitulo sea corto, pero es la intro. ¿OK?**_

_**Hanni**_


	2. Amor a Primera vista

**Advertencia: Este Fan Fic no es un Edward x Alice… Creo… bueno ello son solo hermanos, sugerencias sobre parejas (aunque sabemos que son más que claras), cuando terminen de leer denle al maravilloso ¡GO!**

_Estos personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, excepto alguno que sea de mi invención o de ustedes a lo largo de esta historia. _

* * *

_**Amor a primera vista**_

_¿Quién más podría iluminar la oscuridad?_

**(****Esme Pov.) **_(Ahora Edward tiene 18 y Alice 17)_

**E**sta era mi segunda visita al orfanato de Seattle, Carlisle y yo queríamos adoptar a unos chicos, Emmett, se sentía solo, y siempre había querido tener hermanitos; el también era adoptado y tenia 17 años; y como yo no podía tener hijos, tomamos la decisión de adoptar.

-Esme- me llamo dulcemente mi esposo,- ¿Cuales son los nombres de los chicos que viniste a ver con Emmett, la semana pasada?- Me pregunto.

La semana Pasada había venido con Emmett, y se llevo bien con muchos chicos y chicas, pero en especial con una parejita de hermanos.

-Alice y Edward- dije sus nombres, ambos eran dulces y respetuosos, pero en sus miradas se veía que les faltaba cariño.

**-**Bien- murmuro Carlisle, estacionando su _Mercedes_ negro,- Hoy los adoptaremos ¿No?- me sonrío con un brillo en sus ojos, el estaba emocionado. Yo simplemente asentí.

**(****Alice Pov.)**

-**H**ey Alice apresúrate, debemos ensayar la coreografía para el concurso- grito Jane, mi amiga del orfanato.

Jane era una de mis mejores amigas aquí, junto con Alex su hermano, y mi hermano Edward, formábamos un grupo de Break dance (**N/A: Esto fue inspirado en el fan fic A Sense, no es un plajeo, conste)**.

Edward y Alex, habían empezado a bailar Break, hace unos meses, luego Jane y yo nos unimos a ellos, descubriendo que éramos bastante buenas. En el orfanato había concursos de baile, y esta seria nuestra primera presentación, así que queríamos ganar.

-Alice, rápido- Edward asomo la cabeza por la puerta de mi habitación con Jane y Leah.

-Si un segundo, no encuentro mi otra zapatilla- gruñí odiaba no encontrar mis cosas. Edward entro en la habitación y busco bajo mi cama.

-Aquí esta.

Se la quite de la mano y le tire la lengua, mientras el se reía entre dientes.

-Eres tan desordenada Alice- me dijo abrasándome, me reí y recordé algo.

-Crees que Esme la señorita que nos vino a ver la otra vez, venga hoy como lo prometió- murmure bajito, y bajando la cabeza para ocultar mis ojos con el flequillo.

Edward se tenso un poco, y lo sentí respirar hondo.

-No…no lo se- murmuro sin voz, ambos queríamos una familia, y muchas venían nos miraban pasaban tiempo con nosotros… prometían venir a vernos otra vez… pero… nunca volvían, nunca nos visitaban… nunca nos devolvieron una simple llamada.

-Edward, Alice- di un respingon al escuchar la voz de Alex

-Aquí, ya vamos- grite secándome una lagrima y tomando la mano de Edward para bajar a la sala de danza.

Apenas entramos a la sala, Jane puso la música a todo volumen, y Edward junto con Alex comenzaron hacer su parte de la rutina.

Edward termino parte de su baile saltando a Jane, quien en esa parte entraba abriéndose de piernas, y quedando en una perfecta pose.

Luego entraba yo, haciendo la invertida, con una vuelta, Jane y yo nos movíamos al ritmo de la música, sin perder el equilibrio en ninguna vuelta…

_Toc…Toc…_

El sonido de que alguien tocaba la puerta nos sobresalto, haciendo que Alex cayera en mala posición…

-¡Alex!- chillo Jane.

-Estoy bien- río un poco él, mientras se paraba. Yo fui a abrir la puerta dando saltitos.

-¿Diga?- pregunte abriendo un poco la puerta, mire hacia arriba para ver a la señorita que nos había venido a ver la semana pasada.

Sonreí y la abrase esta vez no venia con su hijo, venia con un señor de pelo rubio, pálido, ato, bastante guapo al igual que Esme.

-Alice, querida- susurro Esme abrasándome,- ¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto, con un poco de curiosidad, me reí entre dientes.

-Practicamos la coreografía para un concurso.

-Alice, ¿Quién es?- pregunto Edward, por su voz, supuse que tenia el ceño fruncido.

-Adivina- me gire para mirarlo, era cierto, tenia el ceño fruncido. El me miro confundido un momento, y luego su cara se ilumino.

-Son…- le corte

-¡Si!- chille, y abrí la puerta para que Edward mirase.

-Hola, tu debes ser Edward, y tu Alice ¿No?- dijo el hombre que acompañaba a Esme, ambos asentimos, -Soy Carlisle, el esposo de Esme- sonrío.

-Hola Carlisle- le sonreí dándole un abrazo, - es un gusto conocer al esposo de Esme- reí bajito al igual que el, me hice hacia atrás rompiendo el abrazo con Carlisle, para que Edward se presentara.

-Un gusto- contesto Edward con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente- dijo Carlisle, tendiéndole la mano, Edward la recibió con gusto y luego se giro a ver a Esme, quien le extendió sus brazos y lo abrazo.

-OH, Edward, Alice, los extrañe tanto- murmuro Esme en el cabello cobrizo de mi hermano.

-¿Y Emmett?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-Esta en el Instituto, hoy tiene clases hasta tarde y no pudo venir- contesto triste Esme,- pero tendrá una sorpresa cuando llegue a casa- dijo Esme tomando a Carlisle de la mano, ambos tenían un destello en sus ojos que no supe descifrar.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Edward

-Diles cariño- le dijo bajito Esme a Carlisle.

**(Esme Pov.)**

**A**lice me miro un momento, pude ver en sus ojos azules que estaba interesada en saber.

-Esto- suspiro Carlisle, estaba como cuando adoptamos a Emmett,- Los vamos a… Adoptar- dijo por fin.

Alice estallo en un gritito de felicidad y nos abrazo a ambos, Edward estaba como pasmado, pero con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cuando?- dijo Edward.

-Mañana se podían venir con nosotros, ahora aremos los tramites para la adopción- realmente íbamos a terminar los tramites ya que la semana pasada habíamos empezado.

Alice me dio un beso en la mejilla, y a Carlisle después, Edward hizo lo mismo conmigo y con Carlisle, eran tan amorosos.

-¿Que sucede Ali?- se escucho la voz de una niña en la puerta.

-¡Jane, a que no sabes!- chillo Alice acercándose a su amiga.

-¿Qué?

-Nos van a Adoptar- grito Alice y a su amiga se le ilumino la cara

-Felicidades Alice- chillo Jane,- yo y mi hermano nos vamos la próxima semana.

-Sí, prométeme no caviar de numero para llamarte siempre- se abrazaron

-¿Te vas ya?- pregunto su amiga triste

-No mañana- contesto Alice, y vino hacia mi, lo sonreí a la amiga de Alice.

-Un placer- nos dijo Jane y entro nuevamente.

Tome la manito de Alice y de Edward para caminar juntos hacia la secretaria, Carlisle tomo la otra mano de Alice, parecíamos una linda familia solo faltaba Emmett.

El camino lo hicimos en silencio, de repente Edward bufaba cuando Alice me hablaba sobre las compras, al parecer era muy hiperactiva, pero estaba feliz por eso.

Las siguientes dos horas fueron puro papeleo, ya me estaba aburriendo, solo quería que ellos fueran míos, abrazarlos y darles todo el amor que no han tenido...

Edward y Alice fueron a empacar todas sus cosas y cambiarse de ropa, una vez estuvieron listos, los mire sonriente, Alice regañaba a Edward por usar unos pantalones de Break Dance –O eso creo que son-, y no usar los pantalones que ella le había dicho.

Edward llevaba una camiseta negra con plomo y los pantalones de Break, y unas simples converse negras. Mientras que Alice llevaba, un pantalón de jeans corto, una polera rosa con palabras de honor en plateado, y unas converse largas hasta la mitad de la rodilla (**N/A: Se que es raro ver converse hasta la rodilla, pero el vestuario fue idea de una amiga)**.

Cuando nos reunimos fuimos directo al auto de Carlisle, Edward se quedo mirando el Mercedes negro un momento.

-Denme sus cosas yo las subo al maletero- se ofreció Carlisle tomando las maletas de Alice, que al parecer eran unas 3; me mordí el labio, les había comprado ah ambos ropa para su nuevo armario según sus gustos, pero no sabia bien si les agradaría…

-Edward yo quiero a la ventana- canto Alice, entrando al auto con mucha rapidez.

-Alice, hay dos ventanas- bufo Edward.

-Pero yo quiero la Ventana que de al lado Derecho, tu siempre vas al lado derecho.

-Alice, siempre voy al lado izquierdo- le regaño Edward y entro al auto.

Carlisle llego a mi lado riendo entre dientes, me abrió la puerta y entre diciéndole un simple _''Gracias'' _

**(Bella Pov)**_(Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie tienen 18, mientras que Bella 17)_

**-¿Qué** te sucede?- pregunto Rosalie a Emmett por quinta vez.

Estábamos conduciendo hasta la finca de los Cullen, en el _BMW M6 Rojo_ de Rosalie. Jasper se movía incomoda en su asiento y Emmett movía los dedos nervioso.

-No me pasa nada Rose, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque se nota que te sucede algo, Emmett, ¿Crees que no les agradaremos a tus nuevos hermanos?- pregunto Rosalie…

Rosalie y Jasper son mis hermanos, son gemelos y totalmente opuestos a mi, Rosalie era rubia, de ojos celestes, alta y escultural, Jasper rubio, ojos Azules oscuro, alto y musculoso.

En cambio yo, era de estatura media **(1,65)**, de pelo castaño claro –Casi rubio- con reflejos rojos, ojos color chocolate, y piel blanca, como la de mis hermanos.

Emmett, nuestro mejor amigo. Es un chico bastante musculoso, alto, de ojos color dorado –Como los de su padre-, su pelo es de color negro con bastantes rulitos, y al sonreír se le hacen unos tiernos ayuelos…

Emmett y Rosalie, son pareja hace bastante; en cambio mi hermano Jasper ah tenido solo una novia y dijo que fue la peor experiencia de su vida, pero mi historial amoroso esta vació, no eh salido con nadie y tampoco es mi intención.

-Bella, Hey Isabella Marie Whitlock Hale, ¿me escuchas?- sentí un golpe en mi hombro

-¿¿Humm??- dije con el ceño fruncido hacia Jasper, este simplemente se encogió de hombros y apunto a Rosalie.

-Por fin, bueno, mañana Jasper y yo tenemos que hacer unos trámites en Portt. Ángeles, y creo que tendremos que hacer un viaje a Seattle- canto Rosalie

-Supongo que te iras en el Aston Martín V12 Vanquish- dije con indiferencia, me incline y presione un botón para que el techo bajara. (**N/A: los autos los pondré en mi perfil).**

-No, mañana nos iremos en este.

-¿En el almuerzo me tendré que sentar con cabezotas?- bufo Emmett, con una sonrisa

-¡Hey!, yo no soy cabezotas.

-Paren ustedes dos, siempre que con Jasper tenemos que dejar el pueblo ustedes dos arman un lió, Bella, estamos posponiendo esto hace dos semanas- nos regaño Rose, su voz era dura, Jasper siempre se mantenía en silencio cuando Rose me regañaba.

-Bella, se que te sientes sola, desde que nuestra madre murió…

-Rose, ella no esta muerta, solo desapareció- dije

-OK, desde que nuestra madre desapareció, y papá esta la mayoría de las veces de viaje… te comportas mal, no comes, casi no hablas, Bella- Rosalie me miro por el espejo, su voz era dulce cuando me hablaba así.

-Ángela ayer te fue a buscar- intervino Jasper

-¿Por que no me lo has dicho antes?

-Porque señorita, ayer cuando fui a decirte me cerraste la puerta en la cara- me frunció el ceño, Emmett se río estruendosamente.

-No fue mi intención Jazz- me disculpe mirándolo entre mis pestañas.

-Como me podría enojar contigo- me abrazo y beso la coronilla

El resto del camino lo hicimos en silencio, Emmett se había tranquilizado un poco, Rosalie murmuraba cada blasfemia cuando nos encontrábamos con el _Suburban _blanco de Newton y nos pitaba (**n/a: nose como escribirlo, pero si les parece bien, es tocar la bocina)**

**L**legamos a la finca de los Cullen unos minutos después de que Rosalie parara el auto para decirle sus verdades a Newton; La entrada tenia unas grandes rejas negras, que en la parte de arriba tenia escrito ''_Cullen_'' con letras plateadas, Emmett dijo su nombre y se abrieron automáticamente las rejas, para dejarnos pasar a la Finca, Rosalie se sabia de memoria el camino hacia el _Garaje_, así que no tuvimos problemas.

La casa de la Familia Cullen, era un poco más pequeña que la nuestra, la casa –Mejor dicho mansión- de color blanco, con grandes ventanales, la puerta de entrada de roble, y alrededor de la casa, tanta vegetación, cosa nada rara, ya que en Forks lo más abundante era la vegetación.

Emmett abrió la puerta con su juego de llaves, dentro todo era de un acogedor color blanco, la pared del fondo, que antes recordaba ahora era adornada por un ventanal que daba hacia el río, al lado derecho se encontraba la escalera al segundo piso, al lado de la escalera una puerta que daba al comedor y a la cocina, mientras que al lado izquierdo estaba el living, y el cuarto de juegos, donde normalmente los Cullen daban sus fiestas.

-Hey Emmett, te reto a una partida en la _xBox_ –canto Rosalie.

-Yo me apunto- siguió a Emmett y Rosalie hacia la sala de juegos.

-Que dices Bells- pregunto Rose, negué con la cabeza, - Emmett, ¡Bella no jugara!- grito Rose desde la puerta.

-Bien Rose, pero dile que mueva su culo hacia donde esta al piano, hace mucho no la escucho tocar- grito Emmett, y su estruendosa risa lleno el ambiente.

-No moveré mi _Culo… _hacia el piano- grite entre risas.

-¡O vamos Bells!

Suspire, y me dirigí hacia el piano que se encontraba al lado del ventanal; el piano era grande y hacia mucho que no les tocaba a los Cullen, recuerdo que la ultima vez que lo hice fue para la Víspera de Navidad, la habíamos celebrado con los Cullen, porque nuestro padre había tenido que ir a _New York_ por una reunión importante.

Me senté tranquilamente en el taburete negro y pase mis dedos por las blancas teclas del piano, comencé con _Rivers Flow In You de Yiruma, _una vez termine de tocar, escuche aplausos desde atrás, y no solo eran los de Emmett, Jasper y Rose, eran más; me gire rápidamente con las mejillas encendidas de color carmín.

-Fue maravilloso Bella, hace tanto que no te escuchaba tocar- dijo la Sra. Esme que salio de detrás de Emmett, junto con su esposo, Carlisle.

-Gracias- dije tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo, pero mi pelo estaba amarrado en una coleta, _entupida Rosalie_- pensé.

-No tienes porque avergonzarte Bella.

-Sise Sr.…

-No me digas Sr. Me siento viejo- Carlisle hice una mueca, me reí.

-Bien, Carlisle- suspire.

-O queridos les quiero presentar a Alice y Edward- dijo emocionada Esme.

De detrás de Emmett, apareció una niña un poco más baja que yo **(1,59)**, de pelo negro azabache corto con puntas que daban a cualquier dirección, al parecer ella era Alice, delgada, pequeña, piel blanca como la nuestra, ojos celestes, y caminaba como bailarina, A su lado camina con elegancia Edward al parecer, pelo cobrizo, desordenado, alto **(1,70)**, ojos verde esmeralda, piel blanca, y unos irresistibles labios… _en que piensas Isabella _– me regañe.

Alice bestia un jeans corto, una polera rosa con palabras de honor en color plata, y unas increíbles chapulines negras hasta la rodilla, tendría que preguntarle donde las compro.

Edward, bestia ropa de Break Dance, pantalones desgastados, converse negras, y una polera negra y plomo. Un Adonis en persona, estaba completamente irresistible. Moví la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos, ni siquiera lo conocía.

-Edward, Alice, ellos son Jasper, Rosalie e Isabella Whitlock Hale, y a Emmett, que ya lo conocen- nos presento Carlisle sonriente.

-Hola soy Marie Alice Cullen, se que seremos grandes amigos, irán al mismo instituto, pues hay solo uno, a lo más que vayan a uno de Portt. Ángeles, no son los mejores, pero mucho más grandes, o este es Edward Anthony; Isabella me darías tu numero de celular, Rose tu igual… esto Jasper…- se quedo callada al mirar a nuestro hermano, los ojitos risueños de Alice tenían un brillo que conocía bien al igual que los de Jasper…

_Amor…_

-Te eh estado esperando- dijo en un susurro poco audible la pequeña Alice.

-Discúlpeme por hacerla esperar señorita- contesto Jasper con la voz que solo una vez la pude escuchar…mientras tomaba la pequeña manito de Alice para depositar un tierno beso.

-Al parecer es amor a primera vista- me susurro al oído Rose, yo asentí, nunca me lo había visto venir.

* * *

**¡¡LOSE!!, Me declaro culpable, se que les dije el 24, pero no se me ocurría absolutamente nada digno de escribir… **

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado este capitulo, nose cuando tendré el capitulo 2, es que me cuesta, este capitulo me costo un montón poder escribirlo, y realmente nose si es lo bastantemente largo, en Stay My Baby hay complicaciones, así que dejare una nota para ls lectors...**

**Bien ando con un horrible dolor porque hoy fui al dentista y me duele un poco, así que me despido… los quiero y gracias por los R&R… **

**¡Si les gusta el FanFic… denle a Go, y al hermoso botoncito verde!**

**PD: Si se pregunta si cambie el nombre y arregle un poco el Sumary, espero no les moleste… **

_**BellaVampire13**_


	3. Limites

**Advertencia: Este Fan Fic no es un Edward x Alice… Creo… bueno ello son solo hermanos, sugerencias sobre parejas (aunque sabemos que son más que claras), cuando terminen de leer denle al maravilloso ¡GO!**

_Estos personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, excepto alguno que sea de mi invención o de ustedes a lo largo de esta historia. _

_En el Capitulo anterior de Trágica Navidad…_

_-Al parecer es amor a primera vista- me susurro al oído Rose, yo asentí, nunca me lo había visto venir. _

**Limites de .**

**(Edward POV.)**

**Q**ue se supone que estaba pasando aquí, Alice le había dicho a un casi completo desconocido que lo había estado esperando toda su vida, y este le correspondía.

Nos quedamos todos en silencio un momento, Rosalie estaba jugueteando con las manos de Emmett, al parecer eran novios. Alice y Jasper se miraban con un brillo en los ojos, Carlisle y Esme se susurraban cosas, mientras que Isabella estaba hay parada al lado del piano, mirando hacia la nada…

Carlisle se aclaro la garganta.

-Que les parece si van a dejar sus cosas…- dijo Carlisle, Alice asintió y me arrastro por grandes escaleras de mármol.

**(N/A: Hey!, una cosa, los Edward's POV. No son muy largos –realmente cortos-, porque me cuesta ver como el, perdón, tratare de perfeccionarme)**

**(Rosalie POV.)**

**E**dward y Alice subieron a dejar sus cosas. Bella como siempre con las personas que no conocía actuaba indiferente; miraba como ambos caminaban por las escaleras de mármol y al llegar al segundo piso, se miraron confusos.

-Edward pasillo a la derecha segunda puerta, Alice pasillo derecha, luego izquierda y la primera puerta, por si acaso, las puertas tienen sus nombres- les explico rápidamente Esme, quien los miraba con una sonrisa dulce.

Edward frunció levemente el ceño, y Alice dio saltitos, y fueron hacia la dirección indicada.

-Esme- dijo Bella repentinamente usando su voz inglesa **(N/A: El típico asentó ingles ustedes entienden).**

Bella había vivido prácticamente toda su vida en Londres, Inglaterra, y su asentó era de envidia, ni Jasper ni yo le podíamos igualar.

-Dime Bella.

-Esto, bueno, me preguntaba, Hoy tenemos ensayo de grupo y como la ultima vez, tuvimos un pequeño percance con nuestro salón de música- explico Bella, Jasper y yo, miramos a Emmett con odio.

Nosotros cuatro tenemos una banda, Jasper bajo, Emmett batería **(N/A: Le pega el instrumento). **Bella voz principal, esa niña canta como un ángel, y por ultimo yo, guitarra eléctrica y segunda voz, solo para los coros, no me gustaba cantar mucho.

-y Bueno me preguntaba si podríamos ensayar aquí- Bella puso un puchero realmente adorable, aunque ambas sabíamos que Esme iba a aceptar, teníamos que ser precavidos.

-Claro que si, ¿Por qué No?...- canturreo Esme y luego nos "escolto" hacia la sala de música.

Bella se dirigió hacia el Micrófono, Jasper demando el Bajo, y Emmett se abalanzo arriba de su Batería, Esme le regaño y luego se fue, diciendo que iría a buscar a Edward y Alice.

Tome tranquilamente la guitarra eléctrica, y Bella dando un suspiro, pregunto.

-¿Con que empezamos?

-Nos descoordinados en la canción _Stuck On You-_ propuso Jasper,- es una de las canciones que tocaremos en la fiesta de Jessica Standley.

(**N/A: Todas las canciones que se pronuncian en este capitulo, son de Paramore, pero supuestamente son de ellos, excepto **_**Decode**_**, ya verán porque…**)

Bella frunció el ceño y luego dijo bajo su aliento un audible "_Mierda"._

Todos odiábamos a Standley, pero no teníamos de otra, éramos la única banda buena en Forks, y Jessica estuvo un mes pidiéndonos que tocáramos en su fiesta.

-Yo digo que nos sale bien, deberíamos practicar mejor, _Decoy_- Propuso mi osito Emmy.

-OH!, yo digo que empecemos por… Humm- Pensó Bella- con _Decode_… la voz se me desafina un poco en los altos, y como tengo que cantar una octava más alto que la canción original.

**(N/A: espero comprendan lo de la octava mas alto, porque nose como explicarlo…)**

Optamos rápidamente por la que escogió Bella; Generalmente tocábamos canciones nuestras, pero Bella no podía quitarse de la cabeza la canción _Decode_ de Paramore, desde que la escucho en _MTV_. Según ella era sobre una película de vampiros, y gritamos de emoción al ver que la actriz era igualita a Bella.

Tocamos unas cinco veces la canción hasta que al fin a Bella le salio la voz en la ultima estrofa, realmente era agotador… cuándo termino de cantar, escuchamos unos aplausos desde la puerta del salón, todos nos giramos al mismo tiempo para encontrarnos con, Esme, Carlisle, Alice y Edward, parados en el umbral.

-Eso fue fantástico, amo como cantas Bella- le aludió Esme.

-Fue maravilloso, serán la sensación en la fiesta de la chica Standley- nos dijo Carlisle y Bella se ruborizo.

Alice corría hacia cada uno de nosotros y nos abrazo, a Bella le dijo algo al oído, haciendo que esta asintiera y le devolviera el abrazo…_"Raro… muy, muy raro"_, pensé, luego Alice corrió con andares de bailarina hacia mi, me abrazo y susurro bajito al oído.

-_"Se que quieres saber que le dije a Bella, y te diré lo mismo, se que seremos grandes amigas, lose"-_ canturreo y luego se indico la sien con el dedo índice, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Quede perpleja y le sonreí, o creo que eso hice, ella rió bajito y se fue con su hermano, ósea Emmett.

**(Bella POV.) **

**A**lice me había dejado perpleja, pero era muy dulce así que asentí y le devolví el abrazo, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Rose me miraba con cara de asombro al igual que Jasper… Alice corrió hacia Rose le dijo algo, y se fue hacia Emmett. Repitió lo mismo, y se fue con Jasper para besarle la comisura del labio.

"_Aaww, son monisimos… y Jasper sonrojado, ¡esa es nueva!, como quisiera tener mi cámara…"_

Solté un bostezo, Rosalie me miro raro y luego miro la hora, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-¡Hey!, termino la fiesta, pronto será media noche, Bella recuerda que hoy llega papá y si no nos ve acostados nos castigara- rió por lo bajo.

Jasper y yo asentimos, Jasper le dio un beso corto a Alice, y Rose se despidió rápidamente de todos, me despedí de Alice, Emmett, y por ultimo Edward a quien por poco le beso los labios, haciéndome sonrojar peligrosamente. Fuimos hasta el primer piso y buscamos a Esme y Carlisle que estaban hablando animadamente sobre un documental. Me reí internamente.

-Adiós Esme- se despidió Jasper, dándole un beso en la mejilla,- Adiós Carlisle.

Rose y yo nos despedimos al igual que Jasper. Pero Esme nos paro antes de irnos.

-Niños no creen que es muy tarde, y esta lloviendo a cantaros- nos contemplo preocupada Esme.

-Esme, lo lamento, es que papá llega hoy, y si no estamos…- Jasper dejo la palabra en el aire, mientras Rosalie tomaba nuestros abrigos y nos los entregaba. Esme asintió y Carlisle nos pidió que conducieramos lento, Rosalie quien era la conductora, asintió y dijo que conduciría con precaución, nos fueron a dejar hasta el Coche, para luego arrancar de la lluvia.

El viaje a casa fue en silencio, relativamente, ya que Rose soltaba blasfemias sobre el clima de Forks, Con Jasper nos dedicábamos a ver por la ventana, Jasper iba conmigo en la parte trasera del coche. Suspire agotada y apoye mi cabeza en el hombro de Jasper, quien acaricio mi pelo, al poco tiempo me encontré en los brazos de Morfeo…

**(Alice POV.)**

**C**uando bajamos al primer piso, nos encontramos con Carlisle y Esme mojados y tiritando… los mire con sorpresa y luego Salí corriendo a buscarles algunas toallas para que se secaran.

-Tomen- les dije pasándoles unas toallas. Esme me sonrió articulando un gracias, y Carlisle me dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Les dije a Edward y Emmett que fuesen a prepararles sopa, o por ultimo un té, Emmett se negó diciendo que aria explotar la cocina, y Esme asintió. Edward y yo nos reímos y luego el fue a prepararles algo, mientras que Emmett preparaba unas mantas para ellos, una vez estuvieron secos, subieron a su habitación a cambiarse. Edward había llegado al rato diciendo que estaba listo y había preparado unas tostadas con jugo de durazno para nosotros, Emmett, al escuchar la mención de comida. Se levanto de un salto, y se dirigió a la mesa de la cocina, mientras yo ponía en la mesita del living, el té caliente y unas tostadas, con huevo…

-Listo- grite hacia el segundo piso. Y escuche un "_Ya vamos" _ de parte de Carlisle.

Me dirigí rápidamente a la cocina, donde encontré a Edward apretándose el puente de la nariz y a Emmett, molestándole.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté como si nada. Edward no levanto la mirada, pero si gruño, y Emmett lanzo una carcajada.

-Estaba diciéndole a Edward de que debería de dejar de pensar en Bella, porque hace unos segundos casi se cae, al estar despistado- me explico Emmett como si estuviera comentado el clima.

Edward nuevamente gruño y tomo un poco de su jugo. Reí, se notaba que encontraba algo en Bella, por la forma en que la miraba.

-Es verdad _Eddy_- me senté junto a Emmett,- la mirabas como si tu vid dependiera de eso.

-Si Ed… ¿_Eddy?_- pregunto Emmett riendo y yo asentí sonriente.

-Es Edward, no _Eddy_…- nos gruño Edward.

-No le gusta que le digan así- me encogí de hombros, y Emmett río otra vez.

-¡Hey!, mañana tienen clases ¿No?- dijo Emmett, Edward asintió satisfecho por el cambio de tema.

-No creas que te escaparas de la charla Edward- le amenace.

-Bien, sus cosas están en el 3 cajón del closet al lado izquierdo, el tuyo Alli- dijo Emmett mirándome,- es un closet jugante, espero no te pierdas, OK, entras al closet, veras un pasillo largo, al fondo un espejo, al lado del espejo, hay otro pasillo mas corto al final, en el ultimo estante hay, esta lo del colegio, todo, útiles, mochila, y el uniforme- pensó- no usamos.

Lo mire sorprendida al parecer mi closet era gigante.

-Se lo que piensas…- me dijo Emmett,- mañana de seguro vamos a casa de los Whitlock, a por cierto, si escuchas en el colegio que los llaman Hale, es porque su primer apellido no lo pueden pronunciar, es sureño o algo así- movió la mano restándole importancia.

-Iremos a casa de los Whitlock…- dijo Edward.

-Si Alice tienes que ver el closet de Rose, es gigante una vez me perdí en el- puso cara de horror,- y el de Bella es peor, Rose, le compra toda clase de cosas, ¡uf!, Rose es fanática de las compras.

-Ya son dos- murmuro Edward apuntándome, y Emmett sonrío.

-Bella odia las compras, solo la vi. Fanática por las compras cuando una señora se quería comprar un bolso negro con blanco y rosa, _Chanel_, en una tienda de New York- nos informo Emmett.

Después de esa Charla, Emmett constantemente miraba por la ventana, me pregunte porque… pero luego le reste mayor importancia.

-Rayos sigue lloviendo, me pregunto si estarán bien- dijo Emmett, y en ese mismo instante entro Carlisle seguido de Esme.

-Chicos me haríais un favor- nos dijo preocupado.

-Depende Carl.- Le bromeo Emmett, y Carlisle le miro severo.- OK, ¿Que sucede?

-Ah Rosalie, se le a pinchado una rueda, y no llevaba el repuesto, ¿Recuerdas que la ultima vez compramos un repuesto para el mercedes pero no le quedaba y era igual al del _BMW_ de Rose?- pregunto Carlisle, Emmett pensó un momento y luego asintió.

-Bien, quiero que se lo lleven, vallan en el _Jeep_.

-¿Pero no era hoy que llegaba el padre de los Whitlock?…- pregunte

-Jasper dijo que su padre no podría venir porque hay nieve al sur de California- nos explico Esme,- y Bella se ah quedado dormida y no es de gran ayuda.

-Podrían despertarla- dijo Edward como quien no quiere la cosa, Emmett bufo.

-Wow, tu estas loco, a ningún Whitlock se les despierta, solo se despiertan cuando el despertador lo demanda o cuando es una emergencia, o voy yo y los despierto a todos de la peor forma,- suspiro- pero si no sabes como despertarlos, no es conveniente, echarían toda su furia sobre ti, y sus formas de vengarse son horribles, aun recuerdo lo que le paso a Amy- dijo Emmett sacándose una lagrima imaginaria.

-¿Qué le sucedió?- pregunte

-Emmett siempre exagera- dijo Esme, Edward y yo asentimos.

Después de decidir las cosas, fuimos los tres al garaje y sacamos el repuesto, nos subimos al _Jeep _de Emmett, obviamente necesite ayuda, era un monstruo el auto de Emmett.

Edward Conducio, lento pero llegamos hay estaban Rosalie estaba al volante con la cabeza apoyada en el, Jasper acariciaba el pelo de Bella, se veía tan tierno, y si no supiera que son hermanos tendría celos, pero confiaba en ambos.

Jasper subió la mirada y me sonrió, empujando el hombro de Rosalie quien miro en nuestra dirección e hizo un gesto de _"por fin". _

Nos bajamos rápidamente y ellos también, Jasper le dijo a Edward que fuese a cuidar a Bella, y que por cualquier cosa le llamara, se notaba que le tenia cariño, y Rosalie le amenazo diciendo que si le hacia algo acabaría bajo las ruedas de su _BMW. _

Edward entro en el auto un poco asustado, mientras nosotros tratábamos de cambiar la rueda.

**(Edward POV.) (N/A:chics agarrense de sus asientos, este será su primer encuentro)**

**E**ntre al _BMW_ de Rosalie un poco asustado, en todo caso era un poco injusto que dejaran trabajar a Alice y no a mi, ella era la que debería cuidar a la hermana de su novio.

Suspire no tenia de otra, mire hacia el frente preguntándome cuanto demorarían, hasta que sentí como algo o alguien se removía en el asiento continuo. Mire hacia mi lado y encontré a un ángel, su pelo castaño claro haciéndolo parecer rubio por la luz, esparcido por su cara angelical la cual brillaba con la luna, un rubor leve cubría sus mejillas haciéndola ver adorable, y frágil, sus ojos Chocolate casi avellana… me miraron, con sorpresa y otro sentimiento que no pude distinguir, y luego sus mejillas se tiñeron de un hermoso color carmín.

-¿Qué… haces aquí?- pregunto con un asentó ingles, del cual quede sorprendido.

-Eres Inglesa- pregunte, realmente afirme, Bella frunció levemente el ceño.

-Si, pero dime ¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto otra vez con el enojo marcando su voz.

-Esto… rueda, trabajo, Rose…- no sabia que decir, sus ojos me estaban poniendo nervioso, estaban totalmente clavados en mi. Ella desvió la mirada ruborizada al darse cuenta de aquel hecho.

-Se les ah pinchado una rueda, Rose llamo a casa, para que les viniéramos a ayudar, Jasper me pidió que te cuidara por cualquier cosa, pero al parecer te eh despertado, lo lamento- dije todo eso de un solo tiron, no quería que se me quebrase la voz por el nerviosismo.

Bella asintió, y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, cerrando los ojos, me tense, nunca había tenido tan cerca a alguien que no fuese Alice.

-¿Te molesta?- pregunto preocupada, yo simplemente negué con la cabeza incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, su cabello destilaba un aroma frutal… que me embriagaba todos los sentidos.

La sentí inhalar profundo cerca de mi chaqueta, y pude ver como se ruborizaba y escondía su cara entre el pelo para que no la viera. Reí entre dientes.

-¿Qué perfume usas?- pregunto de repente y me sobresalte al escuchar su voz,- lo lamento- se disculpo.

-No hay porque disculparse, solo estaba pensando, me eh sobresaltado- sonreí a sabiendas de que no me miraba,- y no uso perfume, ¿Por qué?- pregunte

Bella se ruborizo y negó con la cabeza, moviendo su pelo y haciéndolo chocar contra mi nariz causándome cosquillas.

Nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo, me concentre en escuchar su respiración acompasada, por un momento pensé que estaba dormida, pero la escuche articular un suave. "_Edward"_, o eso creí oír, agache la cabeza para mirarla, y verla dormida…

¿Habría estado soñando conmigo?... me puse de un momento a otro nervioso, Bella había pronunciado mi nombre en sueños, y el sonido había sido de los mas hermoso.

Unos golpecitos en la ventana me hicieron volver a la realidad. Abrí la puerta y vi. A unos Emmett, y Jasper muy mojados, Jasper me informo de que nos iríamos a su casa y que ya les habían avisado a nuestros padres, ya que era muy tarde. Tome en brazos a Bella situándola en mi regazo, mientras ella se acomodaba inconsciente, poniendo su cabeza nuevamente en mi hombro y agarrandose de mi chaqueta. Jasper río, Alice entro por la puerta del conductor.

-Jasper ven aquí, siéntate junto a mi- Jasper asintió, y salio del auto para volver a entrar pero esta vez al asiento del copiloto. Puse a Bella con la cabeza en mi regazo esta vez para que estirara sus piernas y así lo hizo.

-Hacen una bonita pareja- canturreo mi hermana, ganándose una mirada asesina de mi parte, -es verdad ¿No Jazz?- el aludido asintió llevándole la razón a mi hermana.

**(Bella POV.)**

**D**esperté un poco desorientada, vi a mi lado y me encontré con mi habitación, las largas cortinas que tapaban el ventanal que daba a la terraza, estaban cerradas, la puerta de mi closet, estaba entre abierta, al parecer alguien había entrado a husmear. Gruñí, odiaba que vieran mis cosas, mire hacia la mesita de noche donde estaba mi celular, las llaves de mi auto, la lámpara azul con negro, y una carta de papel rosa.

Extendí el brazo hasta alcanzarlo, tuve que dar unas vueltas sobre la cama para llegar hasta la carta, lo abrí, y me encontré con la prolija letra de Rosalie, en tinta negra.

"_Hey!, Buenas tardes, si mira la hora es de tarde, bien, como te dije, con Jasper nos hemos ido a Portt. Ángeles, y pasaremos el fin de semana aquí, al parecer nos estamos seguros…_

_Alice, Edward y Emmett, están en casa -nuestra casa- , hoy no irán al instituto, ni tu iras, por favor no dejes que Emmett te chantajeé para jugar a verdad o reto, no quiero volver a ir a buscarlos a ¡México!, ni a Canadá, ¡ni siquiera a China!_

_Bien, eh pasado por tu closet, ya que no tenía que ponerme…_

Rodé los ojos, que Rose no tuviese que ponerse era raro, tenia la mitad de una _boutique _en su closet, y venia a quitarme ropa, seguí leyendo.

_OK, se que es raro, pero compréndeme… Hermanita te queremos…_

_Rosalie Whitlock Hale & Jasper Whitlock Hal__e"_

Termine de leer la carta de Rose, y me levante, mirando mi habitación, las paredes eran de un color lavanda, con una cinta a mitad de la pared con flores color rosa en un fondo crema, mi mueble para poner los libros estaba a un costado del escritorio negro de madera, encima de mi escritorio, mi _Notebook_, con el Internet portátil, algunos libros del colego desparramados en la mesa, la estantería repleta, mi mochila colgada detrás de la puerta del closet, era una mochila negra con azul… mi cama _King_. **(N/A: Es una especie de cama, de dos plasas… pero creo que tiene algo en particular que la hace diferente, no estoy segura)**, con el cobertor blanco, y las sabanas celestes.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis cavilaciones.

-Pase- dije muy bajito

**(Edward POV.)**

**T**oque suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Bella, las puertas color crema de tamaño colosal, me hacían sentir pequeño, ¿Por qué todo en esta casa es tan grande?

-_Pase-_ Escuche la voz de Bella, pero esta vez no con un asentó ingles.

Respire hondo, y abrí una de las puertas, hay Bella para cerca de su cama con la misma ropa de ayer, me miro extrañada, con una de sus perfectas cejas levantada y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Permiso- le conteste, sonriendo torcidamente, ella me devolvió la sonrisa casi al instante.

-¿Qué… que pasa?

-Alice y Emmett, fueron a comprar algo, y antes de irse me pidieron que te viniera a despertar- conteste rápidamente.

Asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Rayos se veía malignamente tentadora de esa manera. Respire hondo nuevamente para quitar esas ideas de mi mente, pero por alguna razón –la cual es obvia-, no podía, hay estaba Isabella Marie Whitlock Hale, observándome con sus ojos chocolates, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y a unos cuantos pasos de mi…

_Dios que eh hecho para merecer esto… ¿Fui malo alguna vez?..._OK, lo admito ¡eh sido malo más de una vez!, pero todo niño, pre-adolescente, adulto, ancianito… ¡es hace alguna maldad!

Mire rápidamente a Bella quien miraba el techo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, por un momento a mi igual me pareció interesante…

-Estaré lista en un momento- su suave voz, me sobresalto, asentí quedamente, empecé a caminar mecánicamente hacia la puerta, y apenas la cerré…

**(Bella POV.)**

**A**penas Edward cerró la puerta solté todo el aire que había estado reteniendo desde que hable, no podía creer cuanto aire había retenido, Edward se veía endemoniadamente _sexy_…

Suspire, no lo conocía, quizás en secreto era un asesino en serie, y quiere ganarse mi confianza, para después apuñalarme por la espalda; sacudí la cabeza, era ridículo pensar de esa manera, pero aun así era _Bobo_, no lo conocía, y tampoco era mi intención hacerlo.

Camine hasta mi Closet, entre en el, y escogí cualquier ropa que viese, abrí el primer cajón que estaba a mi derecha y saque unos pitillos negros, del armario una chaqueta ploma, de nose que cajón un cinturón plateado con detalles en dorado claro, y de otro lugar –no pregunten de cual-, escogí una polera dorada con palabras de honor en negro… mi conjunto del día, me puse unos calcetines blancos, deje la chaqueta en el sillón que había cerca de la ventana, y me dirigí hacia la puerta, al píe de esta se encontraba Edward, mirando el suelo como si fuese de lo más interesante.

-Hola.

-Hola- contesto, sin dirigirme la mirada.

Baje las escaleras antes que el, y rápidamente fui hasta la cocina… en la mesa, había un desayuno más que grande, huevos, crepes rellenos de chocolate, jugo de durazno, tostadas, té, café y leche… di la vuelta sobre mi talones, para ver a Edward…

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-No sabia que clase de desayuno te gustaba, así que prepare de todo un poco… es para los dos, Emmett lo único que me dijo era que te gustaban los crepes rellenos de chocolate- respondió, con su aterciopelada voz, me sonroje, ¡el había echo esto por mí!

-Gracias- me acerque a él y le bese la mejilla, y al hacerlo sentí una terrible descarga eléctrica, me ruborice.

-De nada- me dio una sonrisa torcida, haciendo que me quedara sin aliento.

-¿C…como has hecho eso?- tartamudeé aun deslumbrada

-¿Qué cosa?

-El deslumbrarme- le dije sintiendo mi respiración agitada

-¿Te eh deslumbrado?- me pregunto haciéndose el inocente, fruncí el ceño levemente.

-Sabes lo que has hecho, no te hagas el tonto conmigo.

-OK- contesto con sarcasmo

Que rayos le pasaba, por un momento es la persona más dulce y considerada del mundo, y ahora ¿Qué?, es una broma, acaso todos los chicos que conozco resultan ser unos tíos.

Suspire pesadamente y me di la vuelta; Se escucho en el silencio como se apagaba el motor de un auto.

-Ah de ser Alice y Emmett, mejor me pongo a tomar desayuno, ¿Supongo que tienen planes no?- le dije a Edward de forma indiferente.

-No lose, no es mi problema lo que Alice quiera hacer.

La puerta principal se cerró con un estruendoso golpe.

-¡Lo lamento, fue sin querer!- grito Emmett. Puse mi mejor sonrisa en cuanto cruzaron la puerta de la cocina.

-No importa, sucede a menudo con Rose.

-¡Hey! Tengo una idea, que te parece si…

-Eh, para hay, estas son las normas, nada de juegos de verdad o penitencia, nada de ir en contra de la ley, no hacer delitos, homicidios u/o, destrozos a propiedades privadas, ni a la casa en si, no, no iremos fuera del país- le comente las reglas de una, o sino quien sabe a donde nos lleve Emmett.

-Nada de- dijo Emmett

-Salir del País- continuo Alice

-Exacto, no salir de los limites internacionales.

-Entonces Bella querida… nos vamos a

-¡¡ALASKA!!- chillaron Emmett y Alice... _"UOH!, eso me pasa por no especificar"…_

**Tomates, rosas, piedras bombas nucleares… etc…etc… dejen R&R, perdón por la tardanza, estoy de vacaciones y pues no pregunten como es que tengo Internet… mañana a las 6 me devuelvo a mi casita; en Stay My Baby les dejo una Nota, por favor a ls lectors de ese fic, léanlo…**

**BellsVampire13**

En el Próximo capitulo de TN (Trágica Navidad)

"No quiero preocuparte" le dije con el dedo puesto en el botón para colgar

"_Bella por favor, ¿dime donde estas?"_ Pregunto por quinta vez Jasper bastante preocupado…


End file.
